Bad enough
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Marco had just realized his feelings for Star. And he knows there is no way Star likes him back..after all, she only likes bad boys, right? So what happens when he attempts to be one? ENJOY! First fanfic on this fandom! ! STARCO


**Author's note:**

 **Hey! So this is the first time I ever do a fanfic that is not a KFP one, but lately I been obessing over STARCO, like seriously, the last episode of the Blood Moon Ball...ADORABLE! So I really wanted to write something about Star and marco... And then this song came up and...well, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Marco was on his room, doing his homework, or at least trying to do it. He was biting the eraser of his pencil, thinking. He was lost in thought, just staring at his wall, zoning about. Star. He smiled, yes, he had realized that he liked her...a lot. but wasn't there an unspoken rule that forbid you from falling in love with your best friend? It made sense once you thought about it. Marco knew the consequences of his feelings...one wrong move and he could mess up the great friendship between him and Star.

Unless...

unless she felt the same way. He chuckled harshly. No, that coudn't be. Star wasn't into him. And he wasn't the type of guy she would ever fall for. Tom, her ex, was a demon, an absolutely bad boy. And now Oscar...Oscar held an image of a bad boy...and his music was bad enough to label him. And Star was into those type of guys. And he was nothing like that...he knew it. He called himself a misunderstood bad boy, but he knew that wasn't the case. he frowned and laid his head on his homework.

"Why is this so complicated?" he grumbled to himself, his brown hair getting messy and falling over his desk. Marco sighed.

"Is not like I can suddenly change," his eyes lit up and he smiled...

"or can I?"

The next day he was determined to give his plan a go.

Star woke up with a smile on her face. She quickly changed into her usual greenish dress anf afterwards she stepped into his room like she did every single day, waiting for Marco to greet her and tell her that he will meet her in 5 minutes; however, this time, he only grumbled a 'good morning' and turned around, pushing her out of his room, much to Star's surprise.

 _No, I won't call you baby,_

 _I won't buy you daisies,_

 _Cause that don't work._

After breakfast, Star and Marco headed outside to walk to school. Star was smiling all the way, talking to Marco. that was until he noticed that Marco had grabbed his phone and had both of his ears covered by some earbuds, gently tapping his hand onto his blue jeans to the rhythm of the song he was listening to. Star only rubbed the back of her hair, playing with the wand. She began to wonder why Marco was acting this way...was he mad at her? Did she annoy him?

 _And I know, how to get you crazy_

 _how to make you want me_

 _so bad it hurts_

Star and Marco had gotten to school. Star was trying to get his attention, only to receive a nod or a small grunt from his part. She sighed to herself...why did his attention even matter to her? She could do fine without him...right?

"Marco?" he ignored her. She frowned. Fine, two can play that game...except that she likes to talk to much to give him the silent treatment. She looked at him, and she had to admit, he did look cute with his earbuds hanging over his red hoodie. She blushed and shook of her thoughts. No, she can't feel that way towards him... it was merely a brief observation.. along with the one of how good his usual brown hair looked. She widen her eyes and face palmed herself. how come she had never noticed it before?

 _I wanna be good, good, good, to you_

 _But that's not, not, not your type_

 _So I'm going to be bad for you_

 _tonight, tonight, tonight_

The first bell rang and Star and Marco had to go their different ways. but Star wasn't leaving him...not because she couldn't, but she needed some kind of attention from him. he was important for her, so she had to know what was going on with him. Why was she suddenly not important in his life anymore? And in some way, that only made her want him more. She bit her lip as she saw the rest of the people start to head over to their classes and Marco starting to walk away from her. She took a deep breath and skipped over to where he was, stopping him. Marco only rolled his eyes, though on the inside, he was cheering that his plan was working so well. Star grinned at him,

"See you later!" she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then skipped off. Marco widen his eyes, then he smiled. A smile that went from cheek to cheek. He walked over to his first period class with his cheeks burning red.

 _I'll misbehave if it turns you on,_

 _No Mr. Right if you want Mr. wrong,_

 _I'll tell you lies, if you don't want the truth_

 _I don't wanna be bad_  
 _I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
 _Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
 _Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

Soon enough, second period came and Star made her way to the seat next to Marco. She sat down and leaned towards him, hoping he was back to normal. She groaned when he didn't even notice her. She began thinking, biting her bottom lip. What did girls do to get a guy's attention? She never had to put an effort into it, not to Marco. He was always there for her... she glanced back at the safe kid and found herself staring.

Man, he was cute. And those big brown eyes of his were amazing... Star felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly darted her eyes back to her notebook, frantically searching around the room for any witness.

As the teacher began to explain some boring stuff, Star was doodling on her book...when an idea came to her mind. She smiled and began to scribble. Then without anyone noticing, she passed it to Marco

 _Hey, thanks for the number_

 _I'm not gonna call you_  
 _'Cause that won't work_

Marco looked curiously at the note before opening it,

"Hey, wanna have lunch with me? Like, only you and me?" Marco glanced over to Star, who was nodding up and down to whatever the teacher was saying. He chuckled. Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone headed towards their lockers to get their lunch.

 _You like to play hide-and-go-get-her_  
 _You like me better when I play the jerk_

Marco took his brown paper bag and waited for a few minutes to pass. Then he went to Star's locker. The girl was biting her hair, jumping up and down, anxiously waiting for Marco, who she was beginning to think wouldn't come.

"Marco!" She shouted when she saw the boy. Marco only nodded towards her, barely acknowledging her.

"I found this really cool spot under this tree, so I thought we could go there! " the princess exclaimed happily,

"Sure, whatever," Marco replied, holding back the huge grin wanting to come out. He followed Star, and it was indeed, a great spot not far from the cafeteria. Star sat down and opened the lunch Ms. Diaz had prepared for her. It was a 'torta de jamon', which was like a ham sandwich but with a different kind of bread. Marco had the same, only with different ingredients.

"So Marco, wanna talk about something? " Star asked, taking a bite out of her meal, hoping he would confess why he was acting so weird. But Marco only sank his shoulders back, mumbling an 'i don't know' before beginning to eat.

 _I wanna be good, good, good to you_  
 _But that's not, not, not your type_  
 _So I'm gonna be bad for you_  
 _Tonight, tonight, tonight_

Star sighed she was getting tired of this. This wasn't the Marco she loved. She widen her eyes. Loved? Where-, why? How did it happen? She glanced back at Marco, and suddenly, she only wanted to see his smile and his caring attitude, along with his amusing comments. But she wasn't getting it...no, Marco's plan was working too well.

 _I'll misbehave if it turns you on_  
 _No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_  
 _I'll tell you lies_  
 _If you don't like the truth_  
 _I don't wanna be bad_  
 _I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
 _Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
 _Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

"Marco! You are acting not...like...yourself! Why!?" She yelled, putting her arms on his shoulders and shaking him back and forth. Marco only backed away.

"Stop it Star!" He yelled, yanking her hands away. She was shocked. He never yelled at her. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Marco, I don't like you any more!" She turned her back on him, shutting her eyes tightly, like a little kid making a rant.

 _You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_  
 _And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you_  
 _So I pretend that I don't care_  
 _I'll stand you up to keep you here_  
 _I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me_

Marco smiled. He took a dep breath and thought over his next move before speaking.

"I thought you liked bad boys," he whispered. Star opened her eyes, then she turned around, meeting face to face with Marco, who was half smirking.

 _I'll misbehave if it turns you on_  
 _No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

 _I'll tell you lies_  
 _If you don't like the truth_  
 _I don't wanna be bad_  
 _I don't wanna be bad_  
 _I don't wanna be bad_

 _I just wanna be bad enough for you_

 _Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

Star gasped then she smiled, poking his chest with her finger,

"So that's why you were acting like that!" Marco chuckled.

"Maybe...I thought you would like me better that way than being the safe kid I am" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Star giggled, her golden hair covering her shoulders. Her cheeks were pink...pinker than usual.

"Well guess what?" She smiled at him, and cupped his face on her hands, making him turn beet red and his cheeks to become bigger thanks to her hands squeezing them.

"What?" He was able to mumble, his lisp also pressed together because of her soft hands. Star giggled,

"I like you very much Marco," he widen his eyes and before he knew what was happening, her lips were on his. Marco felt his body tense up, not knowing how to react. He had never kissed anyone before, yet, it seem his lips knew the drill.

They were both in perfect, if not a bit awkward, sync. When they both parted, their lungs were needy for air and their faces might as well have been confused by overgrown cherries.

"I like you too Star" the princess smiled and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up as well. The bell rang seconds later and they both dismissed their special moment, walking hand in hand to their next class. Star was wearing her usual, cheery smile, while Marco was smirking, happily humming to himself, blissfully thinking about the turn of events.

 _Well, I just wanna be bad enough_  
For you

 **Hope you guys like it! Please leave your reviews! And it was soo fun to write their characters. So new and refreshing! !**

 **-peace outXD**


End file.
